The Recalibration Directive
by denajeanx
Summary: This story is an Shamy A/U. Amy takes a job at CalTech as Assistant Director of Neurobiology and meets the brilliant Dr. Sheldon Cooper by happenstance. Little does she know, she may have just met her equal. *Rating may change in the future*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This story is an AU where Sheldon and Amy meet under different circumstances. Certain things may be OOC but it is an AU, so we are playing by my rules. :)**

**As always, I do not own the Big Bang Theory or any of its characters. **

To say Amy was nervous was an understatement. Today was one of the most important days of her life, she was beginning her new job as Assistant Director of Neurobiology at Caltech. This position was coveted by nearly every Neurobiologist and Amy was head hunted for it. Although this was a dream job, she would be leaving her job at UCLA which had offered her stability for many years and this also meant that she would have to meet a new set of colleagues, which was the most nerve-wracking aspect. Amy wasn't skilled in any social situations, she didn't understand modern slang and never really had any friends growing up. She was hopeful this change would bring new opportunities for friends.

* * *

Amy had been given a tour of her new quarters and introduced to her new colleagues by the director of the department.

The first assignment she was given was working on her own, mapping and repairing circuits of the brain. Amy was disappointed that her first project would be on her own, however she would require an engineer's help to design the mechanism to monitor brain activity. The director agreed to assign her one of their best engineers.

"Dr. Fowler?" A small man with dark hair appeared in the doorway of her lab. His clothing and haircut indicated that he belonged in the 1970's.

"May I come in?"

"Yes, please. You must be the engineer to help design the mechanism for my assignment?" Amy assumed.

"Yep, my name is Howard Wolowitz. It's nice to meet you." He offered his hand in an effort to properly greet her.

"Oh, a hand-shaker. Hmm." Amy said analyzing him then politely reciprocated his gesture.

"Okay." Howard said as he thought about how eerily similar she was to someone else he knew.

"Shall we get started, then?" Amy countered and they began working.

* * *

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Howard asked in an effort to pierce the awkward silence permeating throughout the room.

"Fun? Hmmm...well, I enjoy reading and playing the harp."

"Oh. Interesting. Don't you have any friends that you hang out with?"

"No, I actually have never had any real friends." Amy replied curtly, sometimes she didn't realize how strange this sounded to other people.

"….Oh. Well, it's time for lunch, would you like to come sit with me and my friends?" Howard felt empathy for Amy, although it did not really seem to bother her.

"Sure, I guess that would be nice."

Amy and Howard carried their lunch trays and headed toward a table in the center of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys, this is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, she is the new assistant director of the neurobiology department." Howard gestured an arm out to introduce the others.

"This is Dr. Leonard Hoftstader, he is an experimental physicist." Howard continued.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Fowler, please sit with us." Leonard responded. They both sat down as Howard went on to introduce Raj.

"And last but not least, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, he is a highly regarded theoretical physicist." Howard finished and Sheldon's eyes did not leave his plate.

"Sheldon!" Leonard elbowed him. "Are you going to greet Dr. Fowler?"

"Oh, yes. Hello." Sheldon looked up, smiled briefly, and looked straight back down.

"Hi." Amy smiled shyly and blushed. Her voice had cracked and raised an octave. She cleared throat, as she suddenly became very aware that she had reacted to Dr. Cooper very strangely.

Howard, Raj, and Leonard looked at each other noticing a very different reaction from Dr. Fowler than her robotic behavior they had observed for the few minutes they had been in her presence.

"I had a feeling that might happen." Howard whispered to Leonard. "She is practically a female version of Sheldon."

"Oh goody, so you invited her to lunch? Are you trying to torture us?" Leonard whispered back, jokingly.

* * *

After lunch, Howard had to head back to his engineering lab briefly to pick up a few things.

"Mr. Wolowitz, I am sorry, I am not sure how to get back to the lab so do you mind if I just wait here? Amy felt embarrassed but through all the different hallways, she had lost her way.

"Sheldon, would you show Dr. Fowler back to her lab?" Howard asked hopefully.

"Why can't she just wait here?" Sheldon replied.

"Sheldon, don't be rude, please just show her back to the lab."

"Okay, fine, I'll do it." Sheldon huffed exasperated. "Let's go." Sheldon gestured Amy to follow him.

"So, Dr. Cooper, what are you currently working on?" Amy felt a need to converse with him, something inside her felt very different from that first moment when he smiled at her, it was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"I am currently researching the charge conjugation-parity violation. Are you interested in physics?" Sheldon met her eyes curiously.

"Yes, I find it fascinating." Amy lied through her teeth, which she had never done before. She felt a compulsion to impress him.

"Oh, well then, maybe when you are finished today, you can come by my office so I can show you some of my work?"

"Sure, I would like that." Amy smiled and fidgeted nervously as they approached the entrance to her lab.

"Okay, here is a pamphlet with a map of the campus, so you won't get lost again. This is where my office is, come by when you are finished." Sheldon smiled.

"Okay, I shall see you later today." Amy smiled and walked back into her lab, her stomach filled with butterflies.

Sheldon walked back to his office, thinking about the spontaneous invitation he had just given Dr. Fowler. He could not understand what came over him. He could barely endure the presence of his closest friends and yet he had invited her to his office, but there was something intriguing about her and he felt compelled to get to know her.

* * *

Amy was greeted by Sheldon as she knocked on his office door.

"Dr. Fowler, please come in." Sheldon gestured toward the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you. Wow, your whiteboard is amazing. These equations are remarkable." Amy marveled over what looked like Egyptian hieroglyphics to her.

"I know." Sheldon smiled proudly. "What it is that you are working on? Especially needing the help of a character like Wolowitz, who only has a master's degree, if I may add."

"I am mapping and repairing circuits in the brain. Mr. Wolowitz is helping me develop the mechanism to perform the experiment. He seems nice enough, but I agree that he is quite a character." Amy's lips turned up as she quickly met the blue eyes of Dr. Cooper, who was chuckling at her statement about Howard.

"Come on over here and I'll show you some of the work I've been doing." Sheldon slightly brushed arms with Amy as he walked over to his whiteboard, sending electricity through Amy's body, causing her confusion more than anything else. She didn't know what was coming over her.

After about an hour of Sheldon rambling on about his work, they both realized that it was getting dark out.

"Darn, Leonard left already, he was my ride home. I will have to take the bus, I suppose." Sheldon grimaced.

"I…I, um, could give you a ride home. I know how filthy the bus is and it will take forever for you to get home because they have to stop for other people. Ugh, I hate the bus." Amy said with a shiver of disgust.

It was like Sheldon was looking into a mirror. "Fascinating." Sheldon unintentionally blurted out loud.

"I'm sorry?" Amy asked confused.

"Oh…nothing. I would love a ride home. Thank you, Dr. Fowler."

* * *

"This is my building, here." Sheldon pointed ahead. "Would you like to come have a cup of tea?" Sheldon spontaneously suggested. Again. What was coming over him? He really needed to get a hold of himself.

"No, thank you though. I really do have to get home. Maybe, we can do it some other time?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Sure, how about Thursday evening?"

"Sounds perfect." Amy accepted without one bit of confidence.

"Okay, see you then." Sheldon shut the car door and disappeared into the building.

"What just happened?" Amy audibly spoke to herself, brain rattled, still in the parking spot where she had dropped Sheldon off. She had noticed they were eerily similar to one another, unlike anyone she had ever met. She noticed how his friends had obviously picked up on it as well. Amy just sat still in her car, her feelings were jumbled, and she was beyond confused by her actions throughout the day. Despite all the chaos currently running rampant in her brain, one thing was certain, she was excited for Thursday.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon and Amy ate lunch together every day since she started working at CalTech, along with Howard, Leonard, and Raj. The guys had accepted Amy into the group in no time and noticed more each day how similar she was to Sheldon. Leonard was especially happy that Sheldon had someone else to talk to, and to someone whom had clearly made him happier over the past few days. Sheldon and Amy had even continued their conversations after work via text each day talking about various things and getting to know one another.

As they finished their lunch, Amy realized that today was Thursday, the day she had been waiting for all week and the day Sheldon had been nervous, yet excited for. He still didn't know exactly what came over him the first day they met when he invited Amy to his apartment. However, he did know that he relished Amy's presence, she was similar to him in every way and was the only person that could ever begin to compare to his intelligence level.

Amy rushed home from work and got ready to go to Sheldon's. She picked out her favorite red cardigan with a matching light pink button down collared shirt underneath it. She knew red was the most flattering color on her, yet she still couldn't figure out her constant need to impress him. As she was analyzing her actions, she decided to send Sheldon a text to confirm the time.

_I just wanted to confirm that we still have plans tonight. What time would you like me to come over? –A_

Within a minute, her phone buzzed on the dresser.

_Of course we still have plans. How about 7 P.M.? I am ordering Chinese takeout, what would you like? –S_

Amy loved Chinese food but felt bad that Sheldon was paying for dinner. What did that imply? Was this a date? Amy had never been in such a situation before which caused her to question the normal protocol. Would he expect something more from her at the end of the night? As her mind began to spiral with anxiety, she typed a text out to Sheldon.

_Sure, 7 P.M. is perfect. Would you please order Tangerine Chicken and dumplings for me? I will give you the money for my portion when I arrive. Apartment 4-A, correct? –A _

Another minute passed by before her phone buzzed again.

_Strange, that is the same thing I order. :) Don't worry about the money, it is my treat. And yes, apartment 4-A. –S_

"Breathe Fowler." Amy talked herself down from the panic attack she was currently working herself into. Would they be alone? He didn't want her to pay so this was a date, right? And he would expect something from her. "Oh no, I don't know if I can do this." Amy whispered to herself, now pacing at the exit of her apartment, getting ready to leave. "I can do this. He is the only person I've ever met similar to me. It will be fine, don't harp on it Fowler, just go." She gave herself a pep talk before heading down the stairs to her car.

* * *

"Hello Dr. Fowler, please come in." Sheldon greeted at his apartment door.

"Please call me Amy, Dr. Fowler seems very formal." Amy smiled.

"Sure, I am sorry, Amy." Sheldon winked back at her. "And I would expect that you will call me Sheldon then?"

"If that is acceptable to you."

"Of course, Amy." Sheldon paused for a beat. "The food just arrived, shall we sit down and eat?" Sheldon gestured towards the coffee table in the center of the room with their respective meals.

"Sure." Amy agreed nervously and sat in the light beige chair.

Sheldon was impressed that she did not try to sit in his spot, every other person who had entered the apartment had done so. They sat in awkward silence for quite a few minutes before Sheldon finally spoke.

"I am not very good at reading human reactions, but you seem uncomfortable, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. If I may be honest with you, I am very nervous. I have never been in a social situation such as this one and I am not quite sure exactly what _this _is." Amy felt like maybe she had said too much by the expression on Sheldon's face.

"I am not sure what you mean, Amy." Sheldon's raised his eyebrows, perplexed.

"Ahem." Amy cleared her throat nervously knowing she had committed herself to this conversation now. "Well, it's just that you paid for my dinner so I didn't know if that meant this was a…date?" Amy's tone sounded thoroughly confused.

"Oh…well I hadn't considered the implications of my offer. I suppose that would be an accurate conclusion to come to. Honestly Amy, I have never been in a situation like this either. If I may be so bold, I have never been interested in being in the presence of anyone, but I do enjoy spending time with you. I honestly don't know what came over me the day I asked you here, not that I regret asking you, I have just never done something like that. Oh dear…now I am rambling. So, to answer your question, I don't know." Sheldon left out a breath realizing he had been talking so fast he forgot to breathe.

Amy's eyes never left his face. Once he was done speaking, her lips turned up slowly, it was dawning on her again that he was exactly like her in every way. He had the same fears that she did, it just hadn't been apparent to him until she brought it up.

"You are smiling now, are you happy?" Sheldon asked, he really wasn't good at reading people.

"I just realized how similar we are and that I had nothing to be worried about in the first place." Amy's tone was much softer and tender now.

"You were worried about coming here?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, I just didn't know if this was a date or if you would expect something from me at the end of the night." Amy chuckled, realizing how ridiculous she had been earlier.

"Expect something? Do you mean like a gift?"

Maybe he was more clueless than she thought but it was endearing. "No, I meant something like a kiss…or more than that. I realize now that it was stupid of me to think that about you. I am sorry."

"Oh, please don't apologize, Amy. It seems we are both inexperienced in social situations such as this. Don't ever say you are stupid, you are the smartest person I've ever met besides myself, of course." Sheldon smiled.

"Okay. Good, I am glad we settled that. Now I can relax." Amy smiled.

As the evening progressed, Sheldon and Amy talked about everything and anything from their obsession with personal hygiene to their aversion to chaos.

"Is that the right time?" Amy pointed to the small Star Trek clock on the wall. "It is past 11 P.M., I really should be going, my bedtime was an hour ago." Amy started to gather her things.

"Oh dear, I am sorry. I lost track of the time as well. I should have been in bed some time ago." Sheldon agreed and suddenly became nervous as he wasn't sure of what the social protocol was for her departure.

"I enjoyed tonight, I hope we can do this again soon." Amy smiled nervously.

"Yes, of course, how about Saturday night? I could come to your apartment this time." Sheldon offered.

"That sounds nice. I will see you tomorrow at lunch?"

"Of course." Sheldon smiled. Amy was standing directly in front of him, getting ready to head towards the door. Sheldon lightly lifted her hand into his and squeezed gently once, then rubbed his thumb lightly over the top of her hand as they stared into one another eyes. "I enjoyed tonight as well." Sheldon broke the silence in a whisper.

Amy smiled. "I will see you tomorrow." And she headed out the door.

Sheldon nor Amy were sure of what happened between them, but there was something between them beyond a friendship, an unparalleled connection unlike anyone else they had met. As scary as it was for both of them, they were eager to see what this relationship would blossom into.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday dragged along for both Sheldon and Amy, texting each other throughout the day at work. They had missed lunch together which made Sheldon want to see her more than ever. The guys had noticed Sheldon staring at the empty chair where Amy had sat for the past week. Leonard asked if he was okay and Sheldon assured him that he was fine.

_I can't wait to see you on Saturday. I have never felt like this before, I despise human interactions and yet I don't want to wait to see you again. –S_

Amy grinned widely at the text her eyes were currently grazing over.

_I feel the same way. You do know that we are just a few hallways apart, you could always pop in ;) –A_

_You're right. I'll be over in 30 minutes, I have to finish a few things up. –S _

"Hi Sheldon. Come in." Amy smiled as he poked his head in the doorway.

"Hi." Sheldon suddenly felt very shy, perhaps it was because he was so bold in his earlier text messages.

"How has your day been so far?" Amy asked, fiddling around with a piece of equipment for her experiment.

"Oh, it has been okay. I have been having a hard time staying focused today." Sheldon looked down at his feet. He had been thinking about her all day, he thought about the way her hand felt under his thumb last night, making it near impossible to work on anything.

"Hmm. Is that right? I have been too, that is why I missed lunch because I was behind on my work. I just finished up now, so you have perfect timing." Amy eyes met his and she smiled softly. The touch of his thumb on her hand still lingered and when it happened, her nerves felt as though they were electric.

"Amy, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? I usually play video games with the guys tonight but I would honestly rather go to dinner with you." Sheldon spat out as if he had been holding those words in.

"Sure, but only if it is okay with your friends, I wouldn't want them to think I am stealing you away." Amy joked.

"It will be fine. They will carry on without me." Sheldon paused for a beat. "So, is that a yes?"

"It is indeed a yes." Amy smiled shyly and looked down at her feet. "I will go home and get ready and pick you up at 6:30. Is that okay?"

"That is perfect. I'll see you soon." Sheldon replied bashfully and contemplated if he should try to hug her. He had never wanted to hug anyone before, in fact touching another human being was repellent, but everything was different with Amy.

Sheldon leaned down to Amy and quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, which immediately turned a crimson red.

"Goodbye Sheldon." Amy smiled as she left the lab and Sheldon was left standing in her work area.

Before exiting, Sheldon noticed a paper lying on the floor and picked it up to place back on Amy's desk. The paper was lined and colored pink with various stars and patterns – it was not an ordinary piece of paper. He picked it up and noticed that it was a diary entry, he immediately put it back on the desk refusing to invade Amy's privacy. He walked to the doorway and walked directly back to the desk and picked up the paper, she would never know he read it.

**_Sheldon touched my hand, tenderly. I can still feel the residual effects of the touch, how he gently stroked the top of my palm. It was like an electric spark was sent through my entire body. Nobody has ever touched me like that. I have never felt my body react to any sort of stimuli in that manner. I think I like him, I've never liked a boy before and didn't think I was capable of doing so. We've known each other for under one week and I feel like I have known him for years, like we have some sort of connection. I hope he likes me too._**

Sheldon smiled widely, possibly the widest smile he had ever flashed in his life. "I like you too, Amy Farrah Fowler." He whispered aloud before going back to his office.

* * *

"I've never been to the Cheesecake Factory before."

"Really?" Sheldon replied surprised, pleased that he had brought her to a place to which she had never been.

A beautiful blonde waitress approached the table to greet them. "Hi Sheldon. Haven't seen you all week. You must be Amy, I've heard so much about you. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Amy replied politely but avoided eye contact, thoroughly confused as to who this woman was and how she knew Sheldon.

"I suppose some context would help." Sheldon smiled to Amy. "Amy, this is Penny, she is Leonard's girlfriend and she lives across the hall from me.

"Ahh, makes sense now." Amy smiled feeling relieved of the pang of jealously that had briefly consumed her.

The evening progressed wonderfully. It seemed as if Sheldon and Amy could never run out of things to talk about. Before they realized, they were the last table in the restaurant. Penny didn't mind as she had been slyly eavesdropping the entire night.

"We should really get going, I am sure they are waiting for us to leave." Amy suggested, as she realized that they were the only people in the room.

"Sure, let me just go find Penny and settle the bill." Sheldon left the table and Amy began to panic momentarily. Should she invite him back to her apartment? Would that be too bold? Her thoughts were interrupted by Sheldon returning to the table.

"Are you ready?" Sheldon said snapping Amy out of her train of through.

"Yes. Would you like to come back to my apartment or take you home?" The words were out before she knew it.

"Umm, we could go back to your apartment." Sheldon looked down at his feet shyly.

"Great, let's go." Amy smiled.

* * *

"So this is my apartment…please sit wherever you'd like and make yourself comfortable. Would you like a drink?"

"I would love some tea, if you have any please."

Amy returned with their respective mugs. "It's chamomile, I hope that's okay."

"It's my favorite." Sheldon smiled. Even down to the tea they drank, they were the same.

"Amy, I would like to try something and I don't know if it will work, so please be patient with me and let me know if you are uncomfortable at any point."

"Okay…" Amy's voice trembled nervously unsure of what was about to happen.

Sheldon slowly scooted closer to Amy. Their faces were mere inches apart as Sheldon leaned closer towards her lips.

"Is this okay?" He whispered.

"More than okay." Amy said, barely audible.

With her permission, Sheldon's lips grazed hers softly, applying more pressure as they both became more comfortable with the feeling. Sheldon rested his hand on her shoulder and Amy's hand found their way around his neck. Between several soft pecks, Sheldon kept making sure Amy was okay with what was happening, giving him permission to take the kiss further. Amy felt his tongue graze her bottom lip and allowed his entrance, grasping his neck tighter. After a few moments, Sheldon gave her one last gentle kiss and pulled away, smiling. Amy's eyes., however, were pleading for more.

"Again?" Sheldon raised his eyebrows, asking permission.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Things are going to heat up, so I am changing the rating. Your reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

After a long evening of kissing Amy Farrah Fowler, Sheldon entered 4A to find everyone still at the apartment for video game night – including Penny, who was beating everyone as usual.

"Heyyy Sheldon." Penny teased, pausing the game. "How was your night with Amy?"

"Enjoyable, thank you." Sheldon looked down and headed to the kitchen and Penny followed him to begin her interrogations.

"So, what were you two up to tonight?"

"Well, obviously we went to dinner and then we went back to her apartment." Sheldon replied curtly.

"Annddddd….." Penny was pushing him for more.

"And…nothing, we talked and then she drove me home." Sheldon mocked.

"Oh. Okay, well when did you start wearing lip gloss then?" Penny laughed and at this point all the guys were intently watching the scene in kitchen unravel.

Sheldon's hand shot up to his mouth to feel a sticky substance on his lips, searching his mind for some sort of explanation.

"Umm. it must've have been something I ate." Sheldon twitched.

"Uh huh. I'm not buying it." And then Penny started singing. Oh God, the singing. "_Amy and Sheldon, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g._"

"Enough!" Sheldon raised his voice over Penny's caterwauling. "Yes, Amy and I went to dinner. Yes, we kissed. Now, grow up." And with that, Sheldon stomped off to his room.

"Geez, what crawled up his butt?" Penny looked back to the guys who were still stunned that Sheldon actually kissed someone, another human life form, an actual female.

* * *

It was Saturday evening, Amy was preparing dinner for her and Sheldon's date. He had decided to forfeit laundry night until tomorrow.

A knock on the door startled Amy out of the thoughts of last night replaying in her head.

"Hi Sheldon, come in. Dinner is almost ready, make yourself comfortable."

"Amy, before this evening goes any further, I have a question to ask you." Amy turned around to meet his eyes nervously.

"Okay."

Sheldon stepped forward to her so that they were face to face, he grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over the top of her palm, as he had the first night they hung out together. Amy looked up into his sparkling blue eyes, nervous as to what was happening right now.

"Amy, will you be my girlfriend?" Sheldon blushed never leaving her eyes.

"I will." Amy smiled and stood up on her tip toes to give him a soft but lingering kiss. "Okay, I need to get the food before it burns." Amy smiled and hurried off to the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner Sheldon and Amy decided to play chess. At some point, playing chess turned into a make-out session.

"I love kissing you." Sheldon whispered into Amy's ear as he made a bold move, kissing her jawline and then down to her neck.

"I like kissing you too and I like that, keep kissing my neck." Amy chuckled and flinched, as Sheldon playfully nibbled her neck.

Amy placed her hands flat on Sheldon's chest and slowly ran her hands up, resting them on his shoulders, and pulling him closer to her. Amy felt his hand caressing her leg, just above her knee, causing Amy to let out soft almost inaudible moan.

"Sheldon, I don't think I can handle you touching my leg like that."

"I am sorry, I did not mean to overstep." Taking his hands back to his own knees.

"Believe me, I like it…a lot. It just gets me a little too excited, if you know what I mean." Amy thought she might have offended him but he nodded and shyly grinned at her explanation.

"Do you feel like that?" Amy asked.

"Are you asking if I feel aroused when I kiss and touch you?"

"Yes." Amy swallowed hard.

"I do. I've never been attracted to anyone before but I like it. You are the only one I could picture ever being intimate with."

"You've thought about us being intimate?" The same thought had crossed her mind, however she couldn't muster the courage to say the words and it was far too soon.

"Yes. I am surprised as you are, believe me." Sheldon smiled.

"I feel the same way. But, I think we should take it slow, this is so new to both of us."

"Agreed." Sheldon leaned back in, brushing her lips softly and continued right where he left off, minus his hand on her leg.

Amy felt immensely comfortable now that they had agreed on their expectations. She made a bold move and placed his hand on her leg where it had been minutes ago. She could feel Sheldon smiling into her mouth.

"I thought we were taking it slow?" Sheldon asked between kisses.

"We are, but I feel much better now that we've talked about our expectations."

Sheldon didn't reply, he just smiled softly and moved right back down to her neck, trying feverishly to get another moan from her.

"Put your hands on my chest again." Sheldon looked into Amy's surprised eyes. "I liked it." He smiled.

Amy did as Sheldon asked but rubbed his chest softly this time. Sheldon placed his hands on her collarbone, sliding them down slowly, silently seeking her permission. Amy nodded her head smiling onto his lips as he gently cupped her breast, stroking it softly.

"Mmm." Amy moaned into Sheldon's mouth and she pulled away. "I think that's enough for tonight. I don't know how much longer I can control myself, if you keep doing that." Amy whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Amy gave him one last peck. "Let's finish our game."

* * *

"It's almost 1 A.M." Sheldon exclaimed, looking down at his watch.

"I am sorry, I didn't realize what time it was either. Let me get my keys and I will drive you home." Amy yawned the last few words.

"Amy, I do not think it is wise that you drive. You are obviously tired and it is not safe for either of us."

"You're right. You can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch." Amy went to the closet to get her extra sheets.

"Wait Amy, I don't want you to have to sleep on the couch. It doesn't look comfortable to sleep on. You have a queen-sized bed, I believe that would be large enough for us to share, only if you are comfortable with it." Sheldon wanted nothing more than to sleep next to her.

Amy's heart was pounding, she didn't know what to say. She wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a bed but she needed to be able to control her actions and at this point, she didn't trust herself.

Yes, I suppose that would be acceptable. Let's go to bed…_to sleep_." Amy laughed nervously.

"Yes, to sleep…_only sleep_, unless you should change your mind." Sheldon placed his hand on her shoulders from behind and kissed her cheek. Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sheldon and Amy stood at opposite sides of the bed, staring at each other.

"I don't have any pajamas that will suit you, unless you want to wear a nightgown." Amy chuckled.

"That's alright, I suppose I can sleep in my undershirt and briefs for one night."

_Briefs_, that all. Amy was no longer in control of her thoughts. Sheldon took his top shirt off and then undid his belt, ridding his pants, and crawled into bed.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Sheldon asked in what could have been construed as a seductive tone.

"Umm, I was just thinking that since I don't have pajamas for you, it is only fair that I sleep in my t-shirt and under garments." Amy challenged nervously.

"Fair enough."

Amy removed her cardigan and button down shirt, along with her skirt and tights. She turned around and unclasped her bra, taking out from under her shirt in a swift move, leaving Sheldon with an eyeful of her bare rear. Sheldon could feel his stomach tighten at the sight of her, and as she turned back around he could make out the shape of her areolas through her shirt, which he found to be irresistible. Amy climbed into the bed slowly, facing Sheldon, who was breathing heavily, pupils dilated, and had a feral look in his eyes. There was no denying that Amy was feeling the same sensations, they both knew how each other felt by their body's reactions, they were scientists after all, yet they just laid facing each other afraid to move or speak.

Several moments had passed before Sheldon finally broke the silence.

"I am okay with doing whatever you want. I just want you to know there is no pressure to do anything."

"I want to touch you." Amy responded immediately, as if she had been biting her tongue.

"Okay, go ahead." Sheldon coaxed in a soft, welcoming tone.

Amy scooted close to Sheldon so that her head rested on his arm. Her hands slid up his shirt slowly, relishing the warm feeling of his skin and the stubble of his chest hair. She never thought touching his bare chest would feel so erotic. She could feel Sheldon tense slightly under her palm, as she slid her hands back down to his waistline.

"Are you okay? I can feel that you are tense."

"I am fine, I like it." Sheldon smiled, kissing her forehead lightly.

Amy stroked his cheek tenderly, moving down to his neck, resting her palms flat on his collarbone. She tilted her head up to meet his eyes and gently kissed his lips. Sheldon's arms snaked around her waist pulling her body flush to his, deepening their kiss. Sheldon's tongue grazed Amy's lips pleading for entrance, which was eagerly granted. Amy hands tightened on the collar of his shirt, pulling him as close to her as possible and lifting her leg to wrap around his, as he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of his body, so that she was straddling him.

"Impressive move." Amy smiled seductively.

"Physics." He countered proudly, pulling her face back down to meet his lips.

Amy's hips ground against Sheldon, she could feel that he was enjoying himself and she was nearly coming undone at the mere feeling of his arousal.

"Sheldon." Amy broke their kiss and sat up, still straddling him, he was gripping her waist tightly. He sat up with her still in his lap so they were face to face.

"What's wrong?" He whispered and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know what to do and I am scared that I will mess this up." Amy admitted, defeated.

"Amy, I am no expert either. This is just as new to me as it is to you. Don't be so hard on yourself, do what feels natural. It has been hard for me too, but that is the solution I've realized works the best, just do what feels natural."

Amy's lips turned up slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and resumed their kiss. Sheldon's hands made their way down and tightly grasped Amy's rear, pulling her against his arousal, eliciting a throaty moan against his mouth as a reward. Amy, out of instinct, moved her hips against him rhythmically. Sheldon's grip on her waist tightened further, he could feel the peak of his arousal and knew he only had a matter of seconds left.

"Amy." Sheldon breathed heavily. "I can't hold on much longer."

Just as the last word escaped Sheldon's lips, Amy grasped his shoulders tightly, buried her face into his neck moaning loudly and convulsing against his body. Sheldon immediately followed, letting out an almost animalistic growl. Amy watched his face intently as relief washed over him, finding the moment so sweet and intimate.

"We have a mess to clean up." Amy giggled, blissfully, looking down at Sheldon's underwear which was full of various bodily fluids. "Go jump in the shower and I will throw your shirt and underwear in the wash."

"Just stay for a minute. I don't want you to get up just yet." Sheldon stared into her beautiful green eyes, as if the mysteries of the universe had been revealed to him. He kissed her softly, random pecks from her lips, to her jaw, to her neck. "You are beautiful."

Amy grinned widely. No one had ever called her beautiful before, in fact, it was always the opposite.

"Sheldon, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Tears pricked her eyes.

"It's the truth. I've never met anyone like you in my life. Since the first day I met you, my world has turned upside down and it is the best thing that has ever happened to me. We've known each other for a matter of weeks and I feel like I've known you for years. We fit together like puzzle pieces."

Amy was sure her heart was melting inside her chest, she truly felt worshipped by him. She couldn't have conveyed her feelings any better than he just had to her. There were no words to compete with that, she buried her head into his neck, kissing him up towards his ear.

"I love you." The words were out of Amy's mouth before she knew what happened. She immediately panicked, this was certainly too much for him to hear right now, wasn't it? But, her statement was true, she loved Dr. Sheldon Cooper.

Sheldon smiled widely, stroking her cheek. "I love you too."

"Now let's get this mess cleaned up." He squeezed her hand tightly.

* * *

Sunday morning, Sheldon headed up the stairs to 4A after Amy dropped him off. As he fiddled with his key, still in a lust filled daze, Penny emerged from her apartment.

"Hey Sheldon. You just getting home? How did it go with Amy?"

"Yes and fine, thank you." Sheldon replied curtly.

"Uh huh. Looks like the walk of shame to me." Penny joked.

"Penny, what Amy and I may, or may not have done, is really none of your business."

"Oh Sheldon, stop. I am your friend, we have known each other a long time. I am happy that you have found someone of the same species."

"Yes, well thank you. Amy and I really like each other. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to shower and then I am going to bed."

Penny shot him a look, his statement had practically admitted that _something_ happened. Although, it was Sheldon, so it could have been anything.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Penny headed down the stairs to work.

Sheldon's mind was still reeling over the events of last night. He couldn't sleep at all with Amy lying next to him, he curiously studied the curves of her body which were engrained now in his eidetic memory. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed lightly throughout the night. When she rolled over, wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his chest, he knew he wasn't going to sleep as he inhaled her intoxicating scent.

Bringing his mind back to the present, he finished his shower and decided to lie down, however sleep was still evading him. The feel of Amy's soft skin still lingered on his hands, her mouth still lingered on his lips, her scent in his nose. He could swear she was lying right next to him, his senses were so prominent. How was he ever going to sleep?

He quickly drafted a text to Amy.

_I can't sleep. I can still feel your skin on mine and I can still smell your mix of lavender and peppermint. I need you, come over. – S _

_I have tried to fall asleep since you left…and I can't. I'm coming. – A _

As slyly as Amy tried to disguise herself as asleep last night, that did not occur. There rendezvous earlier that night was stuck on repeat in her brain. She wanted Sheldon, she had never wanted another human being so desperately, she wanted to finally connect with him in the most intimate way, to combine their existence on an entirely new level.

* * *

A soft knock on Sheldon's door startled him.

"Sheldon? May I come in?" It was the voice his ears desperately yearned for, like music to his ears.

"Amy." He jumped up out of bed, his voice filled with a mixture of desperation and relief. It had not even been two hours since he had seen her, yet it felt like days.

His hands rested on her hips and pulled her close against his body. The glisten in her emerald eyes was different, they had a lustful passion buried deep within them.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Sheldon asked intrigued by her current stance.

"I don't want to take it slow anymore, Sheldon. I want and need you with every fiber of my being. It is consuming every aspect of my life, I can't wait anymore."

She had stolen the words he had so desperately wanted to say from his lips. Sheldon didn't need to hear another word. He took her delicate, needing face in his hands and consumed her lips passionately.

**A/N: Ahhhh. Cliffhanger, guilty as charged. I just want the first time to be absolutely perfect but I promise to update very soon!**


End file.
